The Great Miss Y
by CheshireBear
Summary: Eres Aranea Serket y, por una cosa u otra, nunca has sido la protagonista de nada importante en tu vida hasta que, accidentalmente, te vuelves el desencadenante de una serie de crímenes que alguien graba y cuelga en internet. Ahora es el momento de crear tu propia historia en la que, desgraciadamente para ti, eres el personaje principal. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer?


_Bienvenidos a mi fanfic más arriesgado de todos los tiempos, donde es la primera vez que escribo a los personajes principales pero me lanzo a lo loco a hacer una trama medianamente seria sin pasarme de las diez mil palabras._

**Vale**, seré breve.

Este oneshot es para un reto del foro **Sburb Session -Ap13** (_el único foro de Homestuck en español, por cierto_). Tenía que elegir una familia de trolls que iban con una frase asignada que tenía que salir en el fanfic. Y bueno, mi familia eran las Serket (aparecen las tres) y la frase "_prefería estar marginada que entre aquellos miserables_", la cual sale literalmente, sin cambiar tiempo ni nada porque soy una quisquillosa. (?)

Ale, a disfrutar, criaturas mías. ¿?

* * *

><p>"<em>Una nueva víctima, con su respectivo vídeo, ha aparecido. Todo apunta a que la ya asesina en serie denominada Miss Y por los medios y de la cual aún no se sabe su identidad, sigue cometiendo los crímenes, por lo que parece, totalmente al azar, cosa que el silencio de la policía confirma. Lo que sí ha confirmado la policía mediante informes oficiales es que, efectivamente, la homicida ha vuelto a utilizar la nueva droga psicodélica de diseño llamada "<strong>Y<strong>" o "why", que en cantidades mínimamente elevadas, ya sea ingerida o inyectada, es mortal._

_Volviendo de nuevo a la víctima, esta vez ha sido una jovencita llamada Aradia Megido, la cual se rumorea que pertenecía a lo que vulgarmente llamamos mafia china. Jim, ¿puedes darnos tu opinión respecto al tema?_"

—Hasta yo sabría exponer mejor una noticia.

La voz de Meenah te sobresalta y te roba la atención que hasta ahora tenía la pantalla del televisor colgado en una de las paredes del bar Siete Mares. Es un bar poco conocido, pero está cerca de vuestro trabajo y tiene una decoración marinera que a tu compañera parece gustarle mucho; es un buen sitio al que ir a relajarse y tomar algo, incluso puedes escuchar la tele sin que un bullicio agobiante te moleste.

Pero, volviendo a la situación actual, te das cuenta de que la Peixes te está mirando con la ceja que tiene decorada con un par de discretos aros dorados alzada, está ligeramente inclinada sobre la mesa y sabes de sobra que está esperando una respuesta a tu pequeño momento de ensoñación.

Entreabres un poco los labios para contestar y entonces te llega a los oídos otra voz, de nuevo la tele.

"_Ni siquiera tienen una mínima idea de quién es la asesina, Mary, sólo conocen su voz. Lo importante aquí es que ella sigue suelta y…_"

—_Tú_ sabrías exponer esa noticia mejor. —te insiste Meenah, sin apartar sus ojos de ti. Como respuesta, coges tu jarra de cerveza y te la llevas a los labios. Así no tienes que hablar… de momento, porque tu compañera se ha propuesto sonsacarte lo que sea que te preocupa y crees que ha descubierto la fuente de ello.— A ti te interesaba el periodismo antes de querer ser inspectora de policía, ¿no?

—Sí, es cierto. —Al ver que el tema se desvía un poco, te ves con ánimos de responder.— Sin embargo, hoy en día no consigues un puesto en la televisión por estudiar periodismo, ¿sabes? Tienes que tener una vida privada que, contrariamente, sea pública o, en caso de ser tan solo una jovencita sin escándalos por descubrir, tener enchufe.

—No sabes cuánto comprendo eso. —Meenah pone los ojos en blanco tras sus gafas de montura morada y frunce los labios en una mueca de repulsión. Sabes por qué dice eso. Su padre es un importante político que quería que su hija mayor ocupara el lugar de otra persona que había conseguido ese puesto de trabajo con esfuerzo. Meenah se negó en rotundo, siempre. Oh, y por si el solo término de "político" no lo implica ya de por si, sí, el padre de Meenah también es corrupto. Ella, como policía, lleva bastante mal todo eso.— Entonces, ¿vas a hablar ya o tengo que usar un sacacorchos? ...Nunca creí que te diría algo así a ti.

—No es nada. —dices de manera escueta, descubriendo por vigésima vez que no puedes mentirle a esa chica cuando ves su expresión de incredulidad.— Vale, está bien. Estaba… estaba pensando en mi padre.

Y no es del todo falso. Sí que estás pensando en tu padre, todo el tema que te preocupa te lleva a preguntarte si el desencadenante de ello fue el arresto de tu padre. Es un pensamiento visceral, sólo un presentimiento que te niegas a aceptar pero que, aun así, sigue rebotando en las paredes de tu mente.

—Hiciste lo justo, Aranea. —La voz de la morena sentada frente a ti de repente es suave. Te gusta cuando te habla así y no puedes evitar regalarle una sonrisa algo cansada.— Pero no te creo.

—¿Cómo? —La sonrisa se te cae de los labios. Nunca te acostumbraras a que Meenah sea así de directa.

—El arresto de tu padre fue hace un mes. —Mientras habla, se echa hacia atrás en la silla y desvía la mirada, haciendo memoria.— Estás rara solo desde hace un par de semanas. ¿Y sabes con qué coincide eso? Con eso.

Sigues con la mirada el punto que señala el dedo de la Peixes y te encuentras con la tele. Como no le prestas atención, no escuchas lo que están hablando, pero no han cambiado de tema y lo sabes al leer el titular de abajo "_Miss Y, ¿por qué?_".

—¿Qué te pasa con ese caso? Ni siquiera lo lleva nuestro departamento.

Bajas un poco la cabeza porque Meenah tiene razón. Dios, claro que te estás comportando extraño, ni siquiera hablas. Lleváis tres días seguidos viniendo al Siete Mares y no le has explicado ninguna anécdota de cuando estabas estudiando en el internado de Londres. Además, cuando haces memoria de las últimas dos semanas, aún eres más consciente de ello. Has estado callada, siguiendo las noticias de la misteriosa asesina en serie que cuelga los vídeos de sus crímenes en internet y desaparece después sin dejar rastro.

¿Que por qué?

—¿Recuerdas su primer vídeo? —Meenah asiente, con los labios pintados de morado prietos.— Yo conocía a la víctima, Kanaya Maryam. Ella tenía una hija, Porrim, con la que salí un tiempo y… y Kanaya era mi canguro cuando era sólo una niña.

—Vaya, no sabía eso. —confiesa a media voz tu amiga.— ¿Es por eso que pareces tan afectada? ¿Solo eso?

—No. —Niegas con la cabeza y desvías los ojos un segundo hacia la jarra que tienes entre las manos.— También conocía a la víctima del segundo vídeo. Era el hijo de los Zahhak, Equius. Mi hermana se llevaba mejor con él, pero yo también jugaba con ellos de vez en cuando.

—Eso sí que es una coincidencia. ¿O…?

—¿Un patrón? —completas su frase, mostrando una sonrisa desganada.— A todos los aspirantes a entrar en el cuerpo de policías nos dicen lo mismo. "_Las coincidencias no existen_". Siempre creí en ello a pies juntillas; cualquier indicio de coincidencia es un patrón, una pista a seguir. De hecho, en cuanto se encuentran ese tipo de patrones, el círculo de sospechosos se estrecha dramáticamente.

—Aun así solo son dos personas con las que apenas tuviste contacto y de eso hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años?

—Aproximadamente, sí. —Frunces un poco más el ceño y se te seca la garganta porque sabes que si continúas hablando, puedes hacer que las cosas cambien radicalmente.

Meenah se da cuenta de tu silencio de nuevo y sus palabras salen solas.

—También conocías a Aradia Megido.

—Sí.

[ **· **]

_Sabes que estás soñando y eso es lo peor. O tal vez lo realmente peor es que sabes lo que va a pasar a continuación._

_Sabes que tienes quince años de repente, igual que tu hermana Vriska, y sabes que tienes que mirar a través de la rendija que te sugiere la puerta que tienes delante de ti._

_Es como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, sólo esa puerta y el estrecho hueco por el que tienes que mirar._

_Así que te inclinas y miras._

_Ves lo mismo que siempre y, como sabes que nadie se va a dar cuenta, abres mucho la boca y gritas, gritas hasta que te arde la garganta, pero ningún sonido sale de ella._

_Tras la puerta está el despacho de tu padre._

_Una mancha de sangre en la cara alfombra que cubre el suelo._

_Tu hermana desnuda, a los pies de tu padre, con una mano cubriéndose el ojo que él le ha destrozado cuando ella le arañó la cara en respuesta a su última violación._

_Te sorprendes como las ochenta veces anteriores al darte cuenta de que los gritos de Vriska sí que se escuchan._

_De repente ambos te miran y se dan cuenta de que estás ahí, pero no te preocupas porque sabes que ahora estás inclinada hacia la espalda de tu madre, mirando por encima de su hombro cómo escribe su diario, que más bien parece un libro antiguo._

_"Mamá, me voy" dices con tono neutral, pero ella ni siquiera se gira. "Me voy a Londres."_

_"Qué bien, cariño" murmura ella de repente, sin dejar de escribir con tinta azul sus delirios. "Tu padre sabrá navegar con nuestro barco hasta allí. Te rescataremos y podrás ser una entrañable pirata igual que tu hermana."_

_Cuando vas a gritar, a llorar, a explotar, tu madre desaparece y estás de pie frente a la puerta de tu casa._

_Hay coches patrullas y varios policías sacando a un hombre al que ya no reconoces como padre de la que fue tu casa._

_Después de comprobar que tu hermana parecía haber desaparecido del mapa y ya no vivía con vuestros padres, decidiste que era el momento de hacerle pagar a tu padre._

_Entendías que tu hermana se hubiese ido por mucho que ella quisiera a mamá._

_Sabías que prefería estar marginada que entre aquellos miserables porque tú te sentiste igual al irte a estudiar fuera con dieciséis años._

_Tu padre grita, esposado._

_"¡Esa droga no es mía! ¡No es mía!"_

_"¿Entiende usted que ha sido detenido por posesión y presunta difusión de una nueva droga sintética, señor?" le pregunta uno de los policías sin cara._

_"¿Droga sintética? ¡No tomo esa mierda!" grita él, resistiéndose._

_"Sí, caballero, una nueva droga llamada "Y"."_

_Y sabes qué es esa droga, pero no porque hayas soñado decenas de veces lo mismo, sino porque esa droga la pusiste tú en esa casa, tú diste la voz de alarma, tú tenías la credibilidad del cuerpo porque eres inspectora._

_Tú eres el desencadenante._

**.**

Tu consciencia es arrancada de forma tan violenta del mundo de los sueños que te quedas sin aliento varios segundos y sientes todo el cuerpo paralizado. El miedo te embarga cuando, de repente, tienes la certeza de que alguien te está reteniendo en contra de tu voluntad, aplastándote el pecho contra el colchón.

Sin embargo, pronto recuperas la capacidad de respirar y coges una bocanada de aire. Tu cuerpo reacciona también y te incorporas al instante, manoteando contra la pared de al lado de tu cama dónde queda el interruptor de la luz. Pero allí no hay interruptor y por ende, tampoco luz. Ni siquiera hay pared, pero tu mano choca contra algo que cae y se rompe en pedazos, algo de cristal.

El pánico vuelve y te bloquea la mente. ¿Se puede saber **dónde** demonios estás?

Entonces una puerta se abre y entra luz. Una silueta está ahí, una silueta que conoces y que enciende la luz del cuarto sin compasión por tus ojos.

—¿Aranea? —pregunta confusa Meenah, al ver la lámpara de la mesita rota en el suelo.— ¿Se puede saber qué clase de despertar tienes que te da por romper cosas?

—Yo… no… —Poco a poco entiendes la situación y te pasas una mano por la cara. Claro, os quedásteis hasta demasiado tarde en el Siete Mares y te quedaste en casa de Meenah. Lo que no recuerdas es haber ido a su cama. Tal vez te pasaste con la cantidad de cerveza.— Pagaré la lámpara. Lo siento.

—Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. —La morena de la puerta frunce un poco el ceño y tú haces un ademán con la mano mientras te levantas de la cama, llevando puesta una camiseta ancha que ni siquiera es tuya.— No te preocupes, Peixes.

—Si tú lo dices… —Ella suspira y sabes que se va a preocupar de todas maneras.— Ha venido alguien que puede decirnos algo sobre el caso de Miss Y.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Te quedas parada al recibir esa nueva e interesante información.— No le habrás contado lo de ayer…

—Claro que no. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Probablemente te incluirían como sospechosa. Venga, ven.

La sigues sin añadir nada más, olvidándote de que vas en pijama, estás despeinada y no sabes dónde están tus gafas. Nada de eso importa ahora si hay una posibilidad de saber más sobre el caso que te trae de cabeza.

Cuando llegas al salón ni siquiera guardas recuerdo de la pesadilla recurrente que has sufrido esta noche.

Ni siquiera te hacen falta tus gafas de montura blanca y anticuada para reconocer a la chica rubia y de calentadores rosa chicle que hay tirada en el sofá, con un portátil encima de las rodillas.

Como gesto de desagrado, echas una mirada a Meenah y ella te responde con una nariz fruncida que expresa su igual desagrado y es que Roxy Lalonde no es alguien con buena fama.

Pero claro, ¿cómo podías fiarte del contacto más joven de la policía, que puede hacer caer varias de las webs con más seguridad de internet con un portátil de tercera mano? Por suerte o por desgracia, Roxy solo es una adolescente de dieciséis años y le parece más divertido filtrar fotos privadas de famosos desnudos que robar millones del banco de Estados Unidos.

—Ah. Hola. —saluda la rubia al verte, mientras te sientas en un sillón justo al lado del sofá donde está la más joven.— Vaya, estás hecha una mierda, uhm… ¿Serket?

—Sí. —Su comentario te hace pasar los dedos por tu cabello moreno, peinándolo.— No he pasado una buena noche.

—¿No? Vaya, yo creía que…

—Corta el rollo y suelta ya lo que nos interesa. —le corta repentinamente Meenah cuando se sienta al lado de la Lalonde, que resopla y rueda los ojos.

—Vale, vale. —Roxy suelta una risita al ver cómo Meenah se pone violenta con ella y empieza a teclear algo en el portátil de su regazo.— Como el cuerpo de policías es básicamente inútil…

—Te la estás ganando. —murmura la morena con trenzas a su lado.

—...me han vuelto a pedir ayuda. —continúa la joven, dirigiéndote la mirada solo a ti y dejando de teclear por un momento, muy seria.— Pero me ha sido imposible seguir un rastro que me lleve a una dirección o raíz definitiva. Ni siquiera localizo el ordenador u ordenadores que se han usado para subir los vídeos a la red vía satélite.

—Lo cual quiere decir que la asesina es también hacker o que cuenta con una muy buena ayuda… —divagas en voz alta, pensativa.

—Exacto. —confirma Roxy, cabeceando para darle más énfasis y echándole una mala mirada cuando ve cómo Meenah le observa con los ojos entrecerrados.— Obviamente el contacto de la increíble Miss Y no soy yo.

—¿Puedes demostrar lo contrario? —le pregunta Meenah.

—Sí. —contesta la Lalonde para tu sorpresa y la de tu amiga.— Para empezar, estoy dentro de la investigación de este caso, vale, sería estúpido que me rastrease a mi misma. Pero sé que eso no es una coartada o una excusa, por lo cual no es mi principal argumento para defenderme. Mi argumento es que el hacker que ayuda a Miss Y contactó conmigo y, de hecho, sé quién es.

—¿Entonces ese hacker ya está en busca y captura? No he escuchado nada sobre ello. —Miras a Meenah por si ella sabe algo, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Qué va, la policía no sabe nada. —Al ver las caras de incredulidad, se encoge de hombros.— ¿Qué? Tengo un orgullo que mantener.

—Roxy, ella… —Mientras Meenah se lleva las manos a la cabeza, tú le hablas de la manera más amable que puedes.— Podría ser la asesina que cuelga sus propios vídeos y después borra su rastro.

—No, estoy segura de que no. —niega, convencida.— Lo conozco. Antes jugábamos a juegos de rol y sé que es un hombre. He escuchado su voz y cecea como un idiota. Ah, y obviamente es un tío. Él solo…

La Lalonde se queda con los labios pintados de extravagante negro entreabiertos. Sus ojos rosados están muy abiertos y mira a la pantalla con fijeza, como si acabase de cruzar miradas con la Medusa y se hubiese petrificado.

—¡Acaba de colgar un nuevo vídeo! —exclama tan de repente que te hace dar un respingo.

En cuanto asimilas lo que acaba de soltar Roxy, saltas del sillón y te sientas al lado de la rubia mientras un audio un tanto extraño empieza a surgir del portátil.

Tus ojos se clavan en el recuadro oscuro que te muestra la pantalla del portátil; en una ventana ajena a la del vídeo, Roxy ha empezado a teclear símbolos a los que no le encuentras sentido, pero tu atención se centra por completo en el vídeo cuando este descubre dos cuerpos desnudos y en una postura obviamente sexual.

"_Canastos, no tenía idea de que gustabas de este tipo de aficiones, S-…_" antes de que el chico de piel tostada y esbelto cuerpo pueda decir algo más, un dedo pálido y fino se posa en sus labios. Se escucha un suave "_shhh_" y un escalofrío terrible te sube por la espalda.

—El vídeo se ha colgado justo ahora pero se grabó anteayer. —anuncia Roxy mientras el vídeo continúa y ella teclea.

Sabes que Meenah te está mirando, eres consciente de ello. Pero no puedes apartar los ojos de las dos personas que están manteniendo sexo en la pantalla hasta que el chico empieza a toser y la chica a reír.

Antes de que el chico que fue tu novio cuando tenías catorce años muera en el vídeo, desvías la mirada hacia la morena que tiene sus ojos clavados en ti desde el principio.

Ojalá pudieras decir algo, como que ese chico es Jake English, que sientes que estás a punto de desmayarte o que este vídeo te ha impactado mucho más que los otros tres, porque esta vez no solo reconoces a la víctima.

[ **· **]

Durante los dos días de transición que hubo entre el cuarto vídeo y el quinto, estuviste encerrada en casa, repitiendo una y otra vez el asesinato de Jake English en tu cabeza.

Si te preguntaran si lloraste, dirías que sí y tus ojos rojos e hinchados confirmarían tu respuesta, pero la verdad es que no derramaste lágrimas por el chico que fue tu novio. No, eso pasó como hace mil años.

Lloraste porque te viste en el vídeo. Viste la piel pálida, los dedos largos, el cabello negro y, sobre todo la marca de nacimiento en el brazo izquierdo, un poco más arriba del codo, igual que tu madre y, por supuesto, igual que Vriska.

Vriska… ¿por qué?

Aparte de la muerte de Jake, eso es lo que más se repite en tu cabeza. Por qué, por qué, por qué. Ahora más que nunca el apodo mediático de Miss Y te parece irónico y terriblemente acertado, porque sigues sin saber por qué Vriska está haciendo todo esto.

¿Tal vez es porque hiciste que arrestaran a papá? ¿Vriska sabía que esos cargos eran falsos? Y de todas formas, ¿es que ella no quería meter en la cárcel a ese hijo de puta después de todo lo que le hizo?

Tu móvil vuelve a vibrar en la mesita de noche, pero no es algo nuevo para ti. Lleva así desde esta mañana. Seguramente sea Meenah y sabes que tendrías que responderle porque estará preocupada, pero tienes miedo de ver lo inevitable. Porque estás segura al cien por ciento que Vriska aún no ha acabado.

La Peixes no dijo nada en absoluto cuando, hace dos días, te marchaste de su casa sin mediar palabra. No te presionó, ni te preguntó, ni te siguió y tú se lo agradeciste en silencio. Necesitabas tiempo para asimilar lo que habías descubierto, lo que sólo tú sabías. Pero ahora ella está preocupada y…

Te incorporas en la cama y te pasas las manos por la cara. No puedes seguir así, tienes que hacer algo. Tienes que **afrontarlo**.

Con una nueva aunque inestable decisión, coges el móvil de la mesilla de noche y lees los mensajes de Meenah. Intentas no palidecer cuando lees lo que ya sabías, pero apenas puedes y la visión de tu cuarto en la semi penumbra del atardecer se nubla un poco, así que esperas varios minutos allí, sentada en el borde del colchón, con el móvil entre las manos y respirando hondo.

Puedes hacerlo. Vas a hacerlo. Es lo correcto.

Cuando finalmente te levantas y vas al salón para coger el portátil, ya es de noche y por la ventana se ven las luces del edificio de enfrente.

Encontrar el vídeo no te resulta difícil, lo cual te extraña. ¿Por qué aún no lo han borrado?

Sin mirar ningún comentario, le das al play y te preparas para un nuevo homicidio de alguien cada vez más cercano a ti… pero el desconcierto te recorre cuando ves tu rostro. Al principio incluso crees que has abierto la aplicación de la webcam de tu portátil, hasta que la imagen de tu rostro empieza a moverse sin que tú hagas lo mismo.

Entonces te das cuenta de que es Vriska.

Vriska con el pelo algo más corto a cómo la recordabas y con los dos ojos.

No puedes creer que se esté mostrando así, como si no fuese la asesina en serie más buscada de las últimas semanas. La asesina de moda; la increíble Miss Y en persona.

**.**

"_Mamá está muerta, Aranea._

_¿Por qué tuviste que hacer que metiesen a papá en la cárcel? No es asunto tuyo, nunca lo fue, tú no lo sufrías. Intentas hacer que sea tu asunto, pero __**no lo es**__, ¿te enteras?_

_No sabías cómo estaban las cosas en casa y…_

_Esto es tu culpa, Aranea, solo tuya, gente está muriendo y es solo por ti._

_Mamá dependía totalmente de esa mierda a la que llamamos padre. Sabías que no estaba en su sano juicio y por eso no se daba cuenta de absolutamente nada. ¡Lo sabías!_

_¿Crees que yo no quería joder a ese tío? ¿Que no lo habría hecho si no tuviese una buena razón para no hacerlo?_

_Yo no me fui de casa por mi propio bien como hiciste tú, yo me fui de casa por mamá, porque necesitaba a papá para vivir. Y ahora llegas tú y haces que toda la mierda que me he tragado no sirva para nada. Pero claro, ¿que más te da a ti joderle la vida a los demás si crees que estás haciendo una buena acción, verdad?_

_Mientras yo sufría cada puto día, tú estabas en ese estúpido instituto para zorritas pijas pasando de todo. Huyendo._

_¿Con qué derecho pones esa denuncia falsa por tenencia de drogas cuando tú misma la pusiste allí? ¿Así hacéis las cosas en el cuerpo de policía?_

_Por lo menos espero que ahora te tengan un ojo de más puesto encima._

_Y mamá… mamá se suicidó anoche. Hice lo que pude pero… Fui a verla, fui desde que papá no estaba pero un día ella no… no…_"

[ **· **]

Ahora que lo estás experimentando, puede afirmar que ir a un entierro en el que solo estás tú es lo más triste y solitario que puede pasarte. Para acabar de rematar la escena, la lluvia te ha pillado desprevenida y allí estás, en mitad del camposanto, cuando ya tu madre lleva unos diez minutos largos bajo tierra… completamente sola.

No hay lágrimas que derramar por tu madre, pues nunca fuisteis cercanas realmente. La preferida de tu madre era Vriska y la preferida de Vriska era tu madre. Tenían una relación que envidiabas en secreto, pero, por otra parte, te alegrabas de no ser la favorita de tu padre. Nunca habías sido demasiado cercana con ninguno de los dos… sólo con Vriska.

Las lágrimas llegan sin querer y por primera vez te sientes realmente triste por lo que está pasando. Recuerdas apreciar a tu hermana, recuerdas pasar buenos momentos con ella de vez en cuando. ¿De verdad la has cagado tanto? Ojalá pudieras volver atrás…

—Nunca me hablaste de tu madre.

La voz hace que levantes la cabeza con rapidez y te pases las manos por las mejillas, para limpiar las lágrimas mezcladas con el agua de la lluvia, la cual ya no notas cayendo sobre ti.

Al mirar hacia arriba ves un paraguas de color granate y, detrás de ti, a Meenah vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, mojándose por cederte a ti todo el espacio bajo el paraguas.

—No hay mucho que decir. —contestas con la voz demasiado rota, dedicándole un intento de sonrisa.

—Venga ya, tú siempre tienes algo que… —Antes de que acabe de hablar, te lanzas contra ella y la abrazas. Es la única que siempre ha estado ahí, desde que llegaste con veinte años de Londres hasta ahora, escuchando todas tus anécdotas interminables sobre cosas que ni siquiera le interesaban.

Poco a poco, sientes cómo Meenah te devuelve el abrazo, apretándote contra ella con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro os tapa a las dos con el paraguas. Os quedáis así varios minutos, en silencio hasta que la Peixes vuelve a hablar con suavidad.

—¿Cuándo supiste que era ella?

—Creo que desde el principio. —Te separas unos centímetros de tu amiga, ya más serena; el abrazo te ha sentado como un tranquilizante muy potente.— Su voz y el patrón de personas de mi pasado… Tenía un presentimiento.

—Fue tu sentido arácnido avisándote. —Intenta bromear y tú se lo agradeces, hay demasiada tensión aún.— Lo de las drogas…

—Es cierto. —contestas de inmediato.— No hice lo correcto, pero no sabía cómo demostrar que él había… abusado de Vriska hasta el punto de maltratarla físicamente. Estaba perdida. Creía que estaba haciéndolo bien, Meenah, de verdad, creía…

—Vale, vale, está bien. —te para ella en cuanto ve que vas a perder los nervios.— No voy a juzgarte. Te creo respecto a tu padre…

—¿Aranea Serket? —La tercera voz hace que tanto Meenah como tú os giréis sorprendidas hacia la fuente de la misma.

Solo con escucharla decir tu nombre te has dado cuenta de que no es nativa de aquí, pues tiene un acento que reconoces como oriental y, al verla, tus sospechas se confirman. Sus ojos son rasgados y los pómulos altos afilados, aunque la curva de la mandíbula es suave y redondeada. El punto más llamativo son sus labios, que destacan por ser carnosos y estar decorados con carmín.

Al mirarla durante unos segundos en los que se acerca más a ti, seguida de un hombre que le sujeta el paraguas, te das cuenta de que su cara te suena, pero lleva tanto maquillaje que no sabes decir de qué.

—¿Eres Aranea Serket o no? —repite con brusquedad. Te das cuenta de que su lenguaje corporal en si indica que es una mujer brusca en cada cosa que dice, pero de lo que no te percatas es de cómo se ha tensado Meenah a tu lado.

—Sí, soy yo. —contestas al fin, algo intimidada.— ¿Nos conocemos?

—No. Tu hermana ha matado a la mía. Dónde está.

—No lo sé… —Entonces unes puntos y te das cuenta de qué te suena.— ¿Eres la hermana de Aradia?

Casi antes de que acabes la frase, la mujer se adelanta un paso, con su mano por delante, la cual te agarra del cuello de la chaqueta negra que llevas y te sacude, acercándose a ti como si te fuera a pegar una paliza allí mismo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda siquiera decir algo, Meenah le da un empujón y saca la pistola con un movimiento rapidísimo, apuntándole después y cubriéndote con su propio cuerpo. El hombre que le aguantaba el paraguas a la mujer asiática hace lo mismo y saca una pistola, apuntándoos a las dos.

—Es Damara Megido. —dice finalmente Meenah, sin apartar los ojos de la mencionada, que permanece serena.— Ha estado armando más follón del habitual por su zona. Es la cabecilla de la familia más grande en Chinatown.

—Tenía tratos con Vriska. —replica entonces Damara, ignorando lo que acaba de decir Meenah. A falta del paraguas que aguantaba el hombre que la acompaña, se ha empezado a mojar por la lluvia y el moño que lleva parece a punto de deshacerse mientras que algunos mechones se le pegan al níveo rostro.— Matar a mi hermana no entraba en ellos.

—No sé dónde está Vriska. —le dices, tensa. A pesar de que Damara parece una mujer dura, puedes ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente… —masculla de repente la Megido, llena de rabia.— Hermana por hermana.

Al escuchar eso, Meenah te protege del todo con su cuerpo, dejándote a su espalda, pero Damara sigue quieta, con el ceño fruncido y los labios ahora tensos por la ira y el dolor por haber perdido a su hermana.

Después de unos segundos más en silencio, la Megido alza una mano y obliga al hombre que la acompaña a bajar el arma.

—Ahora no. —Cuando Damara dice eso, el hombre vuelve a coger el paraguas para cubrirla con él. Después la mujer te mira con sus intensos ojos color sangre y aguantas la respiración.— Te estaré vigilando. Quiero a tu hermana muerta o tú ocuparás su puesto.

Tras decir eso, se da la vuelta y se aleja, seguida por el hombre. Meenah se queda apuntándoles con el revolver hasta que los ve desaparecer tras la verja que da a la calle. Después baja el arma y suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse algo del agua de la lluvia, pero ya está empapada.

Tú te quedas mirando el punto por el que han desaparecido Damara y su acompañante hasta que te das cuenta de algo y giras la cabeza hacia Meenah con una expresión de confusión.

—¿Por qué vas armada si no estás de servicio? —preguntas en un susurro.— Y… ¿por qué sabías que estaba aquí?

—Terezi me ha enviado a recogerte. —confiesa Meenah tras unos segundos, sin ni siquiera poder mirarte a la cara.— Creen que estás encubriendo a Vriska o que estás implicada en el caso directamente. Te están vigilando, Aranea.

[ **·** ]

¿Cómo has llegado a esta situación?

Estás sentada justo donde tú sueles dejar a los presuntos culpables de los crímenes leves, esperando a que la inspectora que lleva el caso de Miss Y juzgue tu lugar en toda esta serie de asesinatos.

Todos en la comisaría te están mirando y susurrando frases que no llegas a escuchar, pero puedes suponer qué dicen. No has estado mirando las noticias estos últimos días, pues era lo último que te apetecía, pero mientras Meenah conducía hacia la comisaría se cansó de escuchar tus preguntas repetitivas e incesantes, así que te explicó que en tu letargo de dos días en los que te encerraste en casa, Vriska había sido el tema de conversación en todas partes… y tú también. Los medios no tardaron ni veinticuatro horas en descubrir quién era la tal Aranea que nombraba tu hermana en el vídeo.

Sigues observando con expresión cansada a todo el que pasa por delante de ti hasta que dejan de dirigirte la mirada. Probablemente todos los que hay bajo ese techo crean que estás encubriendo a Vriska aunque ella misma haya dicho que todo esto lo hace por ti, cosa por la que se ve que también te culpan, según te ha explicado la Peixes, que sigue a tu lado sentada.

Ella sabía que te empezaron a vigilar desde el quinto vídeo de tu hermana y no te lo dijo, pero no puedes guardarle rencor, ni siquiera estás enfadada porque ella ahora está ahí, apoyándote como siempre.

Con el corazón encogido, alargas la mano y la pones encima de la de Meenah, que gira rápidamente la cabeza hacia ti. Tú le sonríes, pero eso no borra la sorpresa de su expresión.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Meenah. —le susurras confidencialmente.— Eres mi mejor amiga.

—...ah. —La expresión de la morena se suaviza y agacha ligeramente los hombros. Va a decir algo, pero entonces la puerta del despacho de la inspectora se abre y se levanta de la silla como empujada por un resorte, obligándote a soltarle la mano.—

—La jueza está lista para juzgaros hasta por no bajar la tapa del váter. —dice el chico vestido con el uniforme de policía que acaba de salir del despacho.— También os juzgará si la dejáis bajada y la mancháis, así que no tenéis escapatoria.

—Gracias, Dave. —refunfuña Meenah de mala gana mientras tú también abandonas tu asiento. Por lo visto, conoce a ese rubio.— Ahora quítate de en medio.

—Por supuesto. —El chico se aparta y os deja vía libre pero, en el último momento, se quita la gorra del uniforme en un gesto caballeroso y añade:— Hasta otra, señorita Peixes, hermana de _Miss Y_.

Inmediatamente después, el rubio con gafas de sol cierra la puerta. Meenah suelta una barbaridad entre dientes, maldiciéndole, pero tú decides no amedrentarte por eso. Tienes que acostumbrarte; al fin y al cabo, ahora esa es tu nueva etiqueta. "_Hermana de una asesina en serie_".

Al pasar al lado de Meenah, que se ha quedado parada a mitad del camino hacia el escritorio del despacho, le das un apretón en el brazo; Terezi os espera.

Conoces a la inspectora Pyrope y ella te conoce a ti. De hecho, os conocéis desde hace bastante tiempo y ella fue una de las personas que, cuando volviste, te animaron a hacerte inspectora de policía, siempre con su jerga policíaca y su fuerte sentido de la justicia. Por supuesto, también conocía a Vriska.

—Hace un buen día, ¿verdad, inspectora Serket? —Es lo primero que dice Terezi mientras se reclina en el respaldo de su asiento y vosotras os sentáis. Cuando entiendes que está esperando una respuesta a lo que acaba de decir, miras por la ventana y ves cómo las gotas de lluvia chocan contra el cristal.

—Hay… tormenta. —le contestas en un tono neutral a pesar de que estás algo descolocada.

—Que haya tormenta no implica que no haga buen día. —te contesta ella con una voz inadecuadamente autoritaria para lo que está diciendo.— Entonces estás ayudando a Vriska.

—¿Qué? —Tu voz se eleva más de lo que hubieras querido ante esa acusación tan directa. Sabes cómo es Terezi, pero no entiendes ese ataque tan gratuito.— ¡No! Claro que no. ¿De dónde sacas… saca eso? ¿De dónde saca eso **todo** el mundo?

—Pareces alterada. ¿Estás ocultando algo?

—Claro que n-...

—Tiene coartada, Terezi. —te corta de repente tu compañera.— Yo estaba con ella en todas las ocasiones en las que la asesina subió sus vídeos a internet.

—Eso no explica nada. Podría tener un cómplice que subiera los vídeos por ella. —Carraspea un poco después de hablar y se tironea del cuello de la camiseta, como si le apretara.

—¿Se sabe algo de un cómplice? —Tu voz no suena sospechosa a tus oídos y supones que para los de Terezi tampoco, porque bebe de la taza que tiene encima del escritorio con normalidad. Aun así, Meenah y tú _sabéis_ que existe un cómplice, o eso dijo Roxy.

—Sí. —contesta Terezi, dejando la taza en su sitio con un golpe seco.— Hay un posible cómplice…

—¿...que es…? —le insta a continuar Meenah, igual de tensa que…

—Tú. —acaba la inspectora, mostrando una sonrisa al ver como la Peixes y tú parecéis totalmente descolocadas ante esa revelación. Sin embargo, la felicidad no le dura demasiado, porque de nuevo carraspea y eso pronto se transforma en un ataque de tos.—

—Es imposible que yo sea su cómplice. —te defiendes mientras la Pyrope intenta recuperar la compostura, bebiendo más de lo que sea que haya dentro de su taza.— ¡Ella está haciendo todo esto por mi culpa!

—Eso es otro tema que abarcaremos en otra… —Otro ataque de tos hace que gire la silla noventa grados y se incline hacia delante para toser. Meenah y tú os miráis. Cuando Terezi habla de nuevo, su voz suena ahogada.— Mira, Aranea, no puedo culparte de nada ahora. No directamente, pero tendrás agentes vigilándot-...

Esta vez, la tos que la sobrecoge es peor aún y hace que el cuerpo de la inspectora se sacuda. Ante vuestra atenta mirada, Terezi apoya un antebrazo en la mesa y coloca la mano del brazo contrario en su propio cuello. Cualquiera diría que…

—¡Se está ahogando! —Meenah grita lo que estás pensando y es la primera en actuar, levantándose de la silla justo cuando Terezi se cae de la suya.

Durante unos segundos, te quedas en blanco, escuchando cómo Terezi se retuerce buscando el aliento que le falta mientras Meenah empieza a practicarle la maniobra de Heimlich, la cual _sabes_ que no va a servir para nada.

Al darte cuenta de lo segura que estás respecto a lo que sucede, tu cuerpo se tensa aún más e incluso te sientes culpable de haberle suministrado a Terezi la droga Y… porque eso es lo que le pasa a la Pyrope. No puede ser otra cosa. Ella es la sexta víctima y ahora mismo, desde algún punto del despacho, el sexto vídeo se está grabando.

—¡Aranea! —El grito de Meenah te saca de tu shock y te levantas tan rápido de la silla que la tiras.— ¡Pide ayuda!

Esta vez reaccionas casi antes de que la Peixes te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

Das unos rápidos pasos hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho de la inspectora y la abres de golpe, causando que varias personas que están cerca se giren para mirarte como si fueras a sacar una pistola en cualquier momento y gritar que vas a matarlos a todos.

Pero lo que dices nadie se lo espera y es el primer error que facilita las cosas para que tu hermana se salga con la suya:

—¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! —exclamas, mirando con desesperación alrededor. Ahora todos te miran.— ¡La inspectora tiene una sobredosis de droga Y!

Entonces de repente todo es caos y gente corriendo de un lado a otro.

Estás tan confusa con lo que acaba de pasar que sientes como si tu cuerpo entero se te hubiese dormido, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que has salido a la calle hasta que sientes las gotas de lluvia mojándote las mejillas. El frío húmedo en la piel te saca de ese trance y te despierta. Entonces te das cuenta.

Has dicho que Terezi tenía una sobredosis de droga Y delante de todos. Tú no tenías por qué saber eso, pero _lo sabías_. Estabas segura de ello aunque sólo era un presentimiento, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

"_Que yo la he envenenado_".

El pensamiento cae como una losa encima de ti y hace que te tiemblen las rodillas. Es cierto. Es lo que todo el mundo va a creer. Hay una veintena de testigos que te han escuchado nombrar la droga Y.

Todos los nervios de tu cuerpo te gritan que corras, que huyas, pero ¿a dónde? ¿Durante cuánto?

La vibración del móvil en el bolsillo de tu abrigo te responde. Literalmente.

Lo sacas, desbloqueas la pantalla. Mensaje de un número que no conoces.

"_Vaaaaaaaaya, la que has liado, hermanita_".

El aliento se te atasca en la garganta y te percatas de que la mano que sostiene el móvil te tiembla. Es Vriska.

"_Supongo que estás contemplando la idea de huir antes de que se den cuenta de que has desaparecido de la comisaría después de soltar esa 8om8a_" continúa tu hermana, "_¿qué te parece si quedamos? ;;;;)_"

¿Cómo puede saber que…? No. Ahora esa pregunta es la menos importante. Toda tu atención se centra en la proposición de tu hermana.

Obviamente es una terrible idea aceptar, una terrible, _terri8le_ idea… pero, ¿tienes otra opción?

[ **· **]

Cuando te despiertas con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tienes la esperanza de que haya sido gracias a otra de las noches en las que bebes demasiado junto a Meenah en el Siete Mares y tiene que arrastrarte hasta su casa, pero mirar a tu alrededor y hacer un poco de memoria te dicen que obviamente no es así.

Recuerdas lo que pasó en la comisaría con Terezi, salir a la calle, recibir un mensaje de Vriska para veros… después te dio una dirección que seguiste y, al entrar en la habitación de motel indicada…

Un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza te dice que no recuerdas nada más a partir de ahí porque probablemente alguien te noqueó nada más entrar.

Como creías, había sido una mala idea.

Te levantas a duras penas del colchón mugriento en el que estás tirada, analizando la rancia habitación. Supones que estás en el mismo lugar donde perdiste el conocimiento.

Al buscar tu móvil y tu abrigo, descubres que han desaparecido, pero una nota pegada en la puerta del cuarto te dice por qué:

"_Siento no ha8erte atendido cómo es de8ido, Aranea, pero tenía que despistar a la 8ruja Megido de alguna manera._

_¿Sa8es que te esta8an siguiendo? ::::O_

_Ellos sa8en que nos hemos puesto en contacto. Eso no es algo precisamente 8ueno para ti, hermanita… ¡te he salvado el culo!_

_Ahora me tienes que devolver el favor._

_Esta vez nos reuniremos de verdad, sólo tendrás que ir a la dirección que te dejo más a8ajo._

_Tengo una sorpresa para ti, seguro que te gusta. ::::)_

_Por cierto… yo de ti no me dejaría ver por tus amiguitos policías. Ellos también te 8uscan._

_¡Ah! He cogido tu móvil para que no te puedan localizar por satélite… y tam8ién tu a8rigo. Lo necesita8a._

_Cuando leas esto, ya te estaré esperando así que ¡mueve el culo!_

_Sé que quieres respuestas._

_-Tu única y mejor hermana_."

Como la nota dice, hay una dirección garabateada un poco más abajo. Te sorprende ver que el lugar decidido por tu hermana para poder hablar queda en Chinatown. Por lo menos no está demasiado lejos de la dirección a la que te envió por primera vez sólo para noquearte… ¿o de verdad quería rescatarte de un posible secuestro por parte de la mafia china? ¿Entonces por qué te hacía meterte de lleno en el terreno enemigo, en Chinatown, que es donde Damara imponía su ley según Meenah?

De nuevo, no te queda otra opción que la que tu hermana te ofrece.

Estás sin móvil y, si lo que pone en esa nota es cierto, la policía ya te está buscando.

Incluso antes de decidir si estás haciendo lo correcto o no, sales del cuarto y recorres un estrecho y oscuro pasillo. Cuando sales a la calle, ves que el crepúsculo ya está haciendo su trabajo y calculas que has estado unas veinticuatro horas inconsciente. ¿Te habría drogado tu hermana después de noquearte? Probablemente… por lo menos esperas que no haya usado la misma substancia que usa con sus víctimas.

Aunque nunca has sido la fugitiva, no eres tan idiota como para no saber que no puedes ir por las calles principales a no ser que quieras que te pille…

La policía. _Los_ policías, porque justo frente a ti se acerca una pareja uniformada.

Frenas en seco y miras a un lado y otro. En apenas dos segundos, señalas en tu mapa mental la dirección que tu hermana te ha dejado en la nota y decides que el camino más seguro es por el callejón que tienes justo a tu derecha. Cuando ya doblas la esquina escuchas un "_¡alto!_" y ahí es cuando empiezas a correr.

Corres y corres sin parar, lo más rápido que puedes, callejeando y sorteando cubos de basura tirados en mitad del camino. No sabes realmente si te siguen aún, pero no puedes dejar de correr, es hasta relajante y te ayuda a descargar adrenalina, lo cual realmente necesitas.

Cuando el aliento empieza a ser terriblemente difícil de encontrar, aflojas poco a poco tu paso y acabas apoyándote en la pared del callejón. Al fijarte mejor, te das cuenta no sin sorpresa de que ya estás en el barrio de Chinatown.

No es una zona realmente familiar, pero sabes ubicarte más o menos. Justo ahora tienes una bifurcación delante y sabes que no tienes que ir por la estrecha calle que puedes ver a la izquierda, sino que tienes que girar la esquina que se dobla justo en la pared donde estás apoyada. Estás ya cerca del almacén en el que tienes que reunirte con tu hermana.

Estás cansada, pero aun así, te despegas de la pared, doblas la ya antes mencionada esquina y, llámalo karma, putada o _casualidad deli8erada_, pero en absoluto buena suerte… parece que toda se la quedó tu hermana Vriska.

Te quedas paralizada cuando ves un grupo de personas que prácticamente bloquea el camino. Todos van con trajes negros y por eso la mujer que va vestida enteramente de rojo oscuro destaca tanto entre ellos, mujer que deseabas ver aún menos que a la policía.

Ella, como llamada por tus gritos silenciosos, levanta su afilada mirada y te atraviesa con ella. Al reconocerte, sus dientes se cierran tan fuerte que casi parte el cigarro que tiene entre sujeto entre ellos. Sólo le hace falta una frase para arruinarte un poco más la vida:

—La quiero muerta. —escupe Damara con su fuerte acento.

[ **·** ]

Si al empezar tus estudios para unirte al cuerpo de policía te hubieran dicho de manera literal que recibir un disparo dolía tanto… probablemente no lo hubieras creído y continuarías con tus estudios. Tienes que ver para creer, por eso cuando ves el almacén número 8, en el que has quedado con Vriska, crees en Dios y en su salvación divina.

Con tus últimas fuerzas, empujas la puerta de metal con el hombro en el que los secuaces de Damara no te han hundido una bala y entras, cerrando inmediatamente después.

Te quedas unos segundos allí apoyada, jadeando y apretándote con una mano el hombro herido. Sientes la humedad cálida corriéndote por el brazo izquierdo, goteando el suelo del almacén en el que… ¿no hay nada?

No… no es eso. Al principio te parece que no hay nada porque las luces y los últimos pero intensos rayos de sol te han cegado momentáneamente y allí dentro la penumbra gobierna, pero tras escasos segundos vas distinguiendo formas, incluso crees ver una silueta humana… que queda totalmente eclipsada cuando, justo en la pared de enfrente, que es totalmente blanca, aparece una imagen en movimiento.

Es un vídeo… un vídeo proyectado.

—Puedes sentarte si quieres. —dice una voz que resuena con eco dentro del almacén. No sabes de dónde proviene por culpa de la acústica del lugar, pero sabes que es de tu hermana.— Atenta o te perderás lo mejor.

Impotente y en parte oscuramente curiosa, tus ojos se clavan en la imagen de la pantalla para ver el séptimo vídeo. Estás tan cansada que la vista se te nubla y al principio no reconoces qué estás viendo. Sólo es una imagen de un salón y… eh, un momento… claro que te suena…

A medida que unes cabos, tus ojos se abren más y más y el peor mal presentimiento que has tenido en la vida se abalanza sobre ti, confirmándose segundos después porque, entonces, como si fuera una película, te ves a ti.

No como las anteriores veces, en los anteriores vídeos, como si fuera una anterior vida… no, esta vez eres literalmente tú. Tu pelo, tu maquillaje, tu ropa, tus gafas… tu salón y, momentos después, tu amiga.

—No… —susurras y das un torpe paso hacia delante, como si así fueras a evitar lo que en realidad ya ha pasado.

Allí está Meenah, sentándose en tu sofá, al lado de la que ella cree que eres tú, bebiendo, confiada, lo que tu hermana disfrazada de ti le ofrece… el veneno que acabaría con su vida.

"_Yo te creo, Aranea, ya te lo dije_" logras escuchar cuando tu mente vuelve a conectar con el mundo. "_Eres… eres la persona en la que más confío del mundo. No tienes nada que ver con tu hermana._"

"_G-gracias, Meenah, necesitaba escuchar eso de ti…_" y la actuación de tu hermana te parece tan absurdamente perfecta que hasta te preguntas si esa no eres tú de verdad. "_Realmente lo necesitaba_".

Ves en el vídeo cómo Vriska se queda mirando a Meenah con los ojos llorosos, cómo entreabre los labios pintados de azul y cómo tu amiga se da cuenta de ello e interpreta esos gestos claramente sugerentes.

Cuando se besan, tú ya has dejado de mirar... O, mejor dicho, has dejado de _ver_, porque tus ojos grisáceos siguen clavados en el vídeo proyectado aunque las imágenes no son interpretadas por tu cerebro, cosa que agradeces cuando escuchas los jadeos de la que es… _fue_ la persona más importante para ti durante los últimos años y eso te hace volver a la realidad, agachando la cabeza.

La luz de un solo foco se enciende justo cuando el vídeo acaba y alguien estalla en carcajadas.

—La muy idiota murió creyendo que la tía de la que estaba colgada era una asesina en serie. —exclama Vriska desde un sofá muy maltrecho colocado justo al lado de un taburete con el proyector encima.— ¿No es gracioso? Es la ostia de gracioso, deberías reírte. O algo.

—¿Y bien? —Tu voz es tan fría, tan distante, que hasta tú te sorprendes. Hasta el dolor del agujero de bala en el hombro izquierdo se te hace tan sólo un hormigueo.— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es tu último vídeo?

Tienes el valor suficiente para mirarle y enfrentarte a sus ojos, esta vez en directo.

Ella parece algo descolocada, pero cuando escucha tu última pregunta, la cara le cambia y sonríe. Con un movimiento ágil, se levanta del sofá y se acerca a una pila de maletines y cables que hay en un rincón del centro del almacén, empezando a revolver entre todo eso.

—¿Recuerdas mi número preferido? Bueno, _nuestro_ número preferido. —Vriska parece encontrar lo que busca: un revólver.— ¡El de la suerte!

—El número ocho. —contestas de inmediato, observando sus movimientos.

—¡Bingo! —Con una amplia sonrisa, guiña un ojo y te apunta con el arma, pero tú ni siquiera parpadeas. Ella parece un poco decepcionada por eso y deja de tenerte en su punto de mira, aunque no borra la sonrisa.— Lo que significa que el show aún no ha acabado.

—Te refieres a la cantidad de vídeos, ¿verdad?

No puedes negar que eso sí te asusta, aunque ya no sabes a quién más puede matar Vriska hasta que, como respuesta, se pone un dedo en los labios, le da a un botón del mando que lleva en la mano contraria a la que sujeta el revólver y te pide que mires de nuevo la proyección con un gesto.

—Sé que te gustan las historias. —empieza tu hermana, acercándose a ti mientras vuelves a ver tu cara en un vídeo, tu cara en la de Vriska.— Tú eres la protagonista de esta, así que _tú_ vas a decidir el final.

"_Hola_" empieza a la vez a hablar en el que es el octavo vídeo. "_Soy… soy Aranea Serket y quiero confesar mis crímenes._"

No hace falta escuchar nada más: entiendes lo que está pasando, pero aun así, tu charlatana hermana ve la necesidad de ello.

—Me persigue la mafia china y también la policía de todo el país… entre otros chanchullos. —Vriska ya está a tu altura, justo frente a ti.— Aunque también se podría decir que _nos_ persiguen. Desde el sexto vídeo, la que aparece en pantalla eres tú, Aranea.

Tu reflejo carnal te concede un momento para que pienses en ello. Basándote en lo que dice, das por hecho que el vídeo del asesinato de Terezi está ya en la red, al igual que el de Meenah y tu presunta confesión, que sigue reproduciéndose desde el proyector.

—¿A qué te refieres con que yo voy a decidir el final? —preguntas, causando una sonrisa a tu hermana cuando ve que decides entrar en el juego. En realidad crees intuir de que se trata.

—A esto. —Vriska te coge las manos y pone el revólver en ellas.— Tienes dos opciones: puedes dispararme… o dispararte.

Sí… no puede ser de otra manera. A tu hermana le gusta jugar, lo sabes de sobra.

Sin decir nada, sujetas el revólver y miras el tambor de éste. Una bala, cómo no. Es una especie de ruleta rusa trucada; el próximo disparo es la muerte segura. No hay azar en este juego.

—Te lo explicaré aunque no hay necesidad de ello, lo sé. —Hace un gesto de superioridad, siempre acompañada de una sonrisa peligrosa.— ¿Los vídeos que acabas de ver? Sí, están subidos a internet. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero al final del octavo vídeo especifico un lugar. _Este_ lugar. Además, Damara y los suyos no tardarán en desmontarme el chiringuito; al fin y al cabo, esta es su zona. Ambos bandos llegarán a la vez a por ti, hermanita.

—Si te mato aquí y ahora puedo demostrar…

—¿Qué? —te corta Vriska.— ¿Que mataste a tu hermana porque te pidió que pararas esta locura? ¿Que no volvieras a suplantar su identidad para hacer creer que la asesina era ella? Es una teoría de mierda, seguro que a la policía le parece válida.

—Tengo coartadas.

—Y las personas que pueden proporcionártelas están todas muertas. —Abres la boca para responder a eso, pero ella alza la mano para pararte y añade:— Y si no, puedo hacer que lo estén en menos de diez minutos.

Cierras la boca. No puedes provocar una muerte solo por intentar salvar el culo por los pelos, si es que realmente consigues salir de esta. No puedes provocar _más_ muertes.

Y aunque ya te parece escuchar sirenas cercanas, sigues intentándolo.

—Qué hay del vídeo donde hablas del suicidio de mamá.

Vriska se aclara la voz y su expresión cambia. De repente, es como si de verdad te estuvieras mirando en un espejo.

—Debería saber, señorita inspectora de policía —dice ella con tu misma voz—, que hay pruebas inválidas y un vídeo en el que la asesina puede estar haciéndose pasar por otro probablemente lo sea.

—Mierda. —sueltas sin poder evitarlo. Le haces sonreír por enésima vez.

—Hasta tienes una bala en el brazo de Damara, ¿me equivoco? Te han disparado _a ti_ porque _tú_ mataste a Aradia.

—Pero… yo…

—Mira, Aranea,... si sigues viviendo, serás como yo. _Literalmente_. El caso será terriblemente confuso y todos creerán que tú eres Vriska hasta que se demuestre lo contrario e incluso después de eso, aún habrá gente que siga creyendo que tú no eres Aranea.

—Quieres decir que, de alguna manera, ya he muerto. —susurras, mirando el revólver.

—Y yo también, hermana. —te contesta en el mismo tono.— Sea cual sea tu decisión, ambas caeremos.

Y sabes que es cierto. Que la increíble Miss Y lo ha vuelto a conseguir y esta vez eres tú la maravillada.

"_Si tú te caes, yo me caigo contigo_" recuerdas que Vriska te dijo alguna vez, hace mil años, cuando érais niñas.

Vaya… como siempre, tiene razón. Tienes que decidir el final de tu historia, _vuestra_ historia, así que cierras con más fuerza los dedos en torno al revólver... y disparas.

* * *

><p>Sé que tenéis preguntas porque yo también las tengo (<em>qué<em>), pero os prohíbo preguntarme si Aranea dispara a Vriska o a si misma. Es la gracia del final abierto, vale, no saber lo qué pasa. ¿?

Espero que, aunque sea larguito, no se os haya hecho pesado y ya sabéis que espero reviews y... y eso...

*****_está demasiado cansada mentalmente como para saber qué más decir¿?¿_*****

Así que

**nos leemos~~´v`)''**


End file.
